Dark broken hearts
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: They say that there's a fineline between love & hate, friendship & betrayal, good & evil. But what happens when you cross this line? Raven crosses the line & now has a dark secret in heart. Slaven. R&R! Rated M for all the creepyness. For the time.
1. Beaten

**Hi, Hi, HI! I'm back once again and once again with a Slade/Rae story! Oh, God, AM completely MAD with this ship…..Way too mad. Has anyone seen the videos that RubyXRaven and Doomwarrior made in youtube? Oh, I'm so totally obsessed ever since I watched some. In act, the whole thing started when I read the fic "Raven and Slade lemon"…Since then….I'm totally obsessed with writing Slade/Rae fics, but I never get a chance to put them all in!**

**This one is "happening" let's say, a year or so after the fifth season. **

**WARNING :!) It may seem like it's just a same old Teen Titans fic, but it's only for the beginning. It's only Raven's fic. And….Maybe on the way I'll reveal more.**

**Cyborg-18 years old**

**Raven 17 years old**

**Starfire 16 years old**

**Robin 15 years old**

**Beastboy 14 years old**

**(I'm not sure if everyone knows that the ages are like that in the series, but anyway. I managed to find some more…Accurate information that stated the above ages are the way I posted them. To be accurate, in the series there are Cyborg 17, Raven 16, Starfire 15, Robin 14 and BB 13, but they are WAY TOO YOUNG for me, so….)**

**ENJOY!)**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! UNFORTUNALELY**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This certainly wasn't a good day for the Titans. When they woke up this morning everything in the Tower was misplaced. And furthermore their living room was a mess. Who could be held responsible?

Robin stayed all the afternoon and the night, "…In my room, planning our next victorious move"

Starfire spent the day out, "…trying to discover some of the magnificent strange Earth-things"

Cyborg was, "…at the garage, repairing my car and Robin's motorcycle"

Beastboy was, "…out with some friends of mine"

And Raven…Well, what else? "I have been meditating ALL the previous day and night"

Then…Who could have possibly done such a mess?

The answer was simply though. The only creature in the Titans' Tower that obviously, did not seem to mind the problems the Titans were facing. It was…Silkie.

Silkie has done all this mess, and as it seemed, he have eaten EVERYTHING. And believe me, when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. All food was suddenly gone.

"Uh…Excuse me Star but…DUDE! Your little pet isn't the only one around here who's hungry! I am too!"

"Me three!" Cyborg yelled

"Make it four! Man, for the first time I wake up and I feel…WAY too hungry!" Robin said.

"I am very sorry my friends….I will make sure Silkie isn't doing this again. Is that right Silkie?" Starfire hugged the little odd creature she possessed.

"Well, at least Silkie didn't even come close to where I keep my tea…Luckily" Raven said coldly.

All her friends looked at her as she silently poured some tea in her cup, took her cup, grabbed the book she have left on the couch ad noiselessly went into her room.

Later, after they have already gone out for shopping and of course after they have had a GORGEOUSLY great breakfast, their danger-alert woke everyone and took their attention away from anything they were doing. Robin immediately stopped planning the moves, Starfire ceased playing with her pet, Cyborg and Beastboy left their video game on hold and Raven…

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted.

"Hey, wait sec man…Where's Rae?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, she's missing." Beastboy stated

"Should I go and tell her we are…" Starfire suggested

"No, I will go. You all in the car" Robin said and headed straight to Raven's room. He reached and knocked the door.

"Raven?"

"Yes"

"Haven't you heard? They call us."

"I'm coming. I just wanted to make sure of something I read…" Soft scary noises could be heard from the inside of the Azarathian girl's room, but Robin didn't care. This was a very constant phenomenon the last few days. And then Raven got out of her room. "Where to this time?"

"Slade again" Robin answered inexpressible

"Uh, Will he ever learn any lesson? We always kick his ass…I wonder why is he after us this time."

"We'll find out sooner or later" Robin said as they both entered the car. They reached the attacked and so far destroyed area.

Slade was there, but he wasn't as he was the last time they have faced him. He seemed…Normal, if we can use such a word when we speak of Slade. But….No strange markings, no unusual powers…Nothing. He was just same old Slade, with his attention forced on them. He has been waiting for them.

"Well, well, well…The Teen Titans…What a surprise! I didn't you to come in response to my invitation" Slade said

"Didn't you learn your lesson, robot villain?" Starfire yelled as her eyes went glistering green

"Yeah! How many times do we have to kick your butt anyway?" Beastboy complained.

"Why are you keep coming after us? What do you want?" Cyborg asked

"Aren't you sick of mumbling the same phrase again and again? We'll beat you again, what's the point of the attack?" Robin said

"So many questions…Which one should I answer first?" Slade said pretending that he was thinking "Oh, I know... I'LL BEAT YOU THIS TIME!" he yelled

"NO WAY. As long as I am standing this ground, you will never again beat us! We have learned our lesson; we won't do the same mistake again!" Raven said "Azrath metrion zynthos!"

Once she yelled these words, the Titans woke and went against Slade. Beastboy turned into a bat, Cyborg activated his canon, Starfire started shooting him with her green starballs and Robin pulled out his daggers.

But Slade though normal, seemed to cancel all their attacks. He avoided everything; and his shots were WAY too accurate. They hit everyone he targeted. And the battle was long. Very long. In the end, Slade was unharmed and the Titans too tired to continue. Slade activated a little bomb and let it drop.

"Farewell Titans!" He whispered as he was disappearing in the huge amount of smoke that suddenly came out of the object.

"NO! I won't let my friends die here! I must do something!" Raven whispered to herself. She closed all her friends into her black shield and took them home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DONE! I know it's a little usual, but you can't start something unique and show it really is unique form it's beginning, right? Only if you are Artemis Fowl, then Yeah, I show you respect! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**RAE FOREVER!**


	2. Fighting

**I AM BACK and so it's the second chap! I worked really hard on this one; I woke up in the middle of the night to write it! Do you believe it? OH, I wish you like the fight between the Titans!**

"I don't believe it! How could Slade beat us? How did we end up injured and beaten, while Slade was unharmed? We couldn't…" Robin yelled as Raven was taking care of everyone's injuries.

"Calm down Robin…Didn't you see?" Starfire said when Raven helped her drink her water. "Thanks friend Raven" she smiled to her.

"Yeah man!" Cyborg continued.

"It was obvious. The clearest thing ever! Beastboy ended as Raven tried to cure his wounds. "OUCH! TAKE CARE OF MY SOFT SKIN RAVEN!" he yelled. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"I. Am. Sorry. Beastboy." Raven said gritting her teeth

"What was the 'obvious', would you tell me too?" Robin asked

"We couldn't reach him! How can we beat him if we can;t even touch him Robin?" Starfire explained

"That would do great...Only...I can't understand one thing...We were all having our powers, and he didn;t have ANY special powers...He was the same old Slade...If our attacks couldn;t reach him that's because...HE had a shield, right?"

"RIGHT! Or...Tell me Robin...Could it be that someone was protecting him?" Starfire asked

"Yes but...Who could he be?...Could be...Someone from the inside...Someone from...US?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows

"I do not know...And I do not wish to know" Starfire responded

"Me neither!" Cyborg continued

"Don't look at me-OUCH! RAVEN!" BB yelled

"WHAT?" Raven lost her self-control and looked at him angry. Her eyes were close to be double and red. "I am not hurt and I try to cure you all, and that's how you say 'thanks'? Yelling at me? Well, you don't deserve affection and such treating from my side. Didn't you always say that I am creepy? Well, now try to cure yourself ALONE!" Raven yelled.

"DUDE! Just because Slade didn't attack you, this doesn;t mean that you..." BB said, but he stopped.

"THAT WHAT? Goon! Let's see what you'll find to readuce me!" Raven exploaded.

"BB's right! Because Slade didn;t attack you, Rae, this doesn;t mean that you should..." Cyborg said but Starfire interfered

"NO! Friend Raven is right! Beastboy has no right to blame her!"

"He doesnt? Then tell me, why didn't Slade harm Raven?" Cyborg said

"YEA! And now that I remember, Raven's shots _did _hit him! Why only Raven could touch him?" BB erupted.

"TITANS STOP! CALM DOWN! What's gotten into you?" Robin yelled "Why are you arguing? We're human beings! Can't we just talk about it?" he said

"No we can't! He's an animal and he acts like one!" Starfire said pointing BB

"Star!" Said Robin surprised

"And you are an ALIEN! What do you think you know, you stupid alien troq?" Cyborg yelled

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled to him, surprised once again

"She might be an alien, but at least she can FEEL! You're a robot, you're ugly and you can;t feel, you judge only with your computer's motherboard's data!" Raven exploaded. Starfire have just defend her, she wanted to do sth to thank her.

"Raven!"

"DUDE! What do you know? You're an alien too! And you're also a girl! All girls against us! If it was Terra in your shoes, she would understand! You don't feel a thing, you creepy, dark, scary, terrible bookworm!" BB responded.

The sharp words headed towards Raven's heart and got in immediately. Sharp and hard words who made her bleed inside.

"Beastboy! Stop! What's the matter with you Titans, what's the matter with you? We never fought ourselves before -guess there's a first time for everything- but, why are you fighting?" Robin said trying to calm his team down.

"OF COURSE! The big boss always knows what's right for the band, right? But when the band tries to give you advise, you never accept it!" BB said

"Beastboy I..." Robin started, but Cyborg stoped him.

"Well, Robin, you're not a right leader. Don't you think that you can control us, man! I'm older and I know something more!" he said\

"What's that now Cyborg?" Robin asked

"Cyborg is right!You're not a good leader, Robin...You always care for fights, you plan victorious moves but when we lose...You don't even talk to us! And you never say what you feel! And you don't care for our feelings...Almost never have you noticed that someone was really upset or happy! Only when Raven acts strangely...Only then!" Starfire let her wotds escape her lips without second thought. Robin stood still, caompletely frozen. He couldn't even imagine his team thought such thing of him!

"Ok, then if you think I must change something on the way I am, say it. Come on! Say it and this time I will listen to your advice!!!" He yelled

"Guys...Please...Don't argue..." Raven said.

"Stay outta this Rae! You are his dependant!" Cyborg yelled

"Yeah man, he ALWAYS CARES ABOUT YOU!" BB stated

"Raven, he always does everything to protect you, to help you, and that's why he gives us no importance! For instance today Slade didn;t injure you, but Robin DID care for you!" Starfire said.

"Wow, wow, wow, are you saying that I devce and degrade the rest? That I upgrade Raven and reduce the others? And what about the time your sister came and messed us up? Didn't I save you back then? Didn;t I save your whole planet when she became queen and tried to convience you that ugly creature was the right and the best husband for you? Didn;t I try to convience you that as long as we stayed together this thing in the space center couldn't harm us? Didn't I save you back then too? Didn't I try to keep BB human when his DNA altered from the toxic liquid he touched and he became only beast? Didn't I try to keep Cyborg aways of the trap Brother Blood has set to him by hypnotising Titans East?"

"Yeah, but when Slade came on her birthday and gave her the Scath-thing..." BB jumped on

"And when he tried to take us in the trap in the old library..." Cyborg said

"AND when You went deep down the hell itself to find her and free her from this Trigon...You fought side by side with Slade, who is your worst enemy,only to free Raven! And when she was tricked by this lunatic magician, Malchior..."

"I didn't do anything back then! She did it all by herself!"

"Whatever!" Cyborg yelled

"Ok, if you are disappointed from the way I lead, blame it on me and I quit! But don't say it's Rae's fault, never again!" Robin yelled

"There it is again!" Cyborg shouted

"That's it! You defend her again!" BB and Star said together

"Ok, that's it guys! Stop fighting for me, ok? Don't defend me, don't blame me, just leave me alone! Never again argue for me! I'm not worth it..." Raven said. She put on her hood and flied to her room.

The Titans were left to look on where she was just a second ago.

And then..

"YOU SURELY ARE NOT!" BB yelled

---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- ---- --- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- - -- -- --- --- -

**FIEW...I finished it, at last! Oh my, I have handwritten this one long ago, but I never found the chance to write it in here...ENJOY!**


	3. Alone at night

**HI! This is the third chap of the story, and I wrote this in the breaks between the school lessons. So if I have anything like grammar and dictation mistakes, I'm sorry in advance.**

She got in her room and sat on her bed. She felt lost Warm tears filled her eyes and burned them. She felt broken and lost deep inside. "I only came here to find some piece…But I never really got it right…I got you in pain and tortures……I deserve such treating." She thought But then again, she remembered how many times the Titans have helped her, how many times they have argued, but they always found a way to deal with it, to work things out. They have never been fighting for so long. Her friends' shoutings and yellings could be heard even in her room.

"NO! NO! This can't be happening! What happened to them? Why did they talk to me this way? What have I done? I did my best,. I really did! It's not my fault if Slade didn't want to hurt me, is it? Something must have happened; Robin would never talk to me like that. Both Starfire…And Beastboy, well, he has done it before. But Cyborg…He was never like that! What happened to my friends?" Raven thought to herself. She lied back on her bed and closed her eyes. She could feel the tears burning her from the inside, but didn't care. She tried to empty her mind from everything and go to sleep. After many tries, her body stopped trying to resist, and gave in. Raven was finally sleeping.

I am walking down the stairs to the common room of the Tower. Darkness everywhere; it's midnight. It's raining. Silence. Something here is vary familiar…Hey where's everybody?

I make my way to the common room. As soon as I go in, one lights turns on and I see a lonely figure sitting on my favorite corner on the couch. Surprised, I see his masked face changing. He looks at me and a smile –I guess- is forced on his lips. The only eye I can see stares at me like he sees me for the first time.

"Hello my beautiful Titan…Long time no see!" His dark voice travels around the room and reaches my ears. My eyes open wide as my mind recognizes the voice

"What do you want here?" I ask him as I walk closer to him. "Why have you come back?"

He stands up and looks at me; his face behind the mask must be smily. He always smiles sarcastically when he sees me.

"Like I'll tell you. But if you want-"

I stop him from talking. "I don't!"

"Well, then you don't care for your friends either." He says and he comes closer to me. I wonder what in the world might be he meaning of this phrase. He continues walking closer to me and I step back. Suddenly I can feel a cold aura coming from somewhere -could it be a broken window? - And I shiver.

"My friends are not here…" I say as suddenly, a light music can be heard from somewhere. This window must be really broken. The wind blows strongly, and somehow a window is opened. Candles are lighten up and I can see everything in the room clearly.

"Do you think so? Are you sure that your friends aren't really here?" He says and then I realize that there are four cages in the middle of the common room. I look to them terrified and I see my friends inside the cages, hurt, bound and unable to speak.

I turn to face him; he is laughing out loudly now.

"Release them." I say.

He stops laughing.

"What?"

"I said release them… Or I'll have to fight you, beat you and then release them myself." I say and I put my hood on. I close my eyes but I can still see him. He does nothing, he just looks at me.

"Do you think you will gain something by releasing them?"

I try to trace his thoughts by looking him straight in the only eye he shows. And finally I do it, I can read his thoughts

"_This girl drives me crazy. I couldn't take her outta my mind since I realized how evil she can be, GOD I want her to be mine! And these stupid Titans stood on my way. They paid the decision with their lives. And now she's alone and she is MINE!"_

I can't believe what I just realized. No, it can't be truth. The Titans are not dead, no way. I run to their side and break the cages. I unbind them and take Cyborg's hand. I look in his battery, empty. I try to trace active circuits, on any vital signs, but they are all disabled and destroyed, NO! I go to Beastboy and I take him in my hands. I lean forward and place my head on his chest; his heart is not beating, NO! I already lost two friends, this can't be happening! I drop Beastboy's corp on the floor and walk to Star's side. My little alien friend is not breathing. He blood is not running anymore and her heart isn't beating either. She's also dead, I can't believe it. I crawl slowly and weakly to Robin's side, he's the only one left. To him I put all my strength and hope, he is hardly breathing, yes! I can see him! I can hardly feel his chest going up and down slowly but HE'S ALIVE! I try to heal him, but he takes my hand in his and tries to speak.

"Rae…" A soft little whisper.

"Yeah Robin, it's me…What is it, tell me…"

"How….Star…." He can't say anything clearly, but I understand what he wants to say. I lower my head.

"I 'try to say it as more softly as I can…Slade, you and me are the only alive persons in this room…He…." My eyes are already filled with tears, and I can't see clearly. In a blur, I see my beloved friend and leader and his eyes are crying too. And then he can't breath. He catches his throat, he tries to say something, but instead of words, blood comes out of his lips. I stand back scared, and I hear him howl.

"Robin!" I call his name but he is screaming, he can't hear me.

Then I see Him standing behind my back, a knife on his hand; blooded. I look at Robin; he has a deep wound on his neck. HE cut his throat.

I howl in pain and turn around to face him. I begin shoot him with my powers, but he avoids all my shots. Of course, I'm blinded by anger and tears. I continue howling -where did I get such a lasting breath?- and I see him coming carefully between my shots. He reaches me and takes my hands in his own ones. He looks at me and he speaks.

"You read my thoughts, didn't you…Baby?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Ah, yeah, it's over! WhAT A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE, I would have commited suicide after such a horrible dream! See ya all!**


End file.
